Words I Never Said
by Rima Kuronuma
Summary: 2 new girls transfer to Hogwarts. They're in their 6th year and so are Draco Malfoy's twin sons. Scorpius and Albus Severus are a year older and friends. ME and my friend are writing this story together. We're new at this and I suck at making summaries.


**Chapter 1**

We were standing near platforms 9 and 10 and wondering where the famous platform 9 ¾ was.

''How come you don't know how to get to our new school?'' I asked from my best friend Arabel.

''What? Why don't you know?'' she asked back.

''I don't know, I thought you knew.. Ooh! Look at those hotties! Let's go talk!'' I said dragging Arabel to the boys.

''Hi, I'm Emerald and this is Arabel, what are your names?'' I asked with a smile on my face.

''Hello, I'm Canopus,'' said one of the blonde boys with pale skin and grey eyes.

''And my name is Caelum, nice to meet you both,'' said the boy with slightly lighter grey eyes.

''Do you guys know where platform 9 ¾ is? We can't find it.'' Arabel asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, come with us, we'll show you,'' said the one called Canopus.

As we walked to the platform, i noticed Arabel being very stiff. I nudged her and she looked petrified. "What's wrong?'' I mouthed to her, hoping the boys in front of us won't notice. "Nothing.'' she mouthed me back. When we arrived Canopus said "Ladies first.'' with a smirk on his face. He's so polite. And god his lips seem so soft. What am I thinking?

A boy like him definitely has someone special in his life. Why do these kind of guys always look so good? We went quickly through the wall and the boys followed us.

When we got inside the train, the boys got immediately almost tackled by some girls. My face immediately turned sad. Me and jealous of those insane girls. What is the matter with me?

"Are you coming?'' said Arabel in an impatient voice, I knew she was jealous too. I turned and followed her. We finally found an empty compartment and we sat down. I heard Arabel let out a sigh. I didn't need to ask what was wrong. It was obvious she liked Caelum, a lot. The train started to move and we both slowly drifted off to sleep.

I woke up when someone was shaking me rapidly.

''What? Can't I sleep like 5 more minutes? Ok, thanks.'' And I was back to sleep.

"Wake up Emy! We're almost there, at our new school.'' She said.

I sat up at lightning speed and looked out of the window. It was dark outside. When I looked at Arabel's direction she already had her robes on. I quickly changed myself and then me and Arabel sat in our compartment waiting excitedly.

We were waiting behind the doors to the Great Hall when a handsome teacher came and let us in. Almost every person was looking at the crowd of nervous first years and 2 older girls. We walked to the front of the hall where there was a chair and a hat on top of it.

The Headmaster made a speech and then the handsome teacher started.

"When I call your name, you will come forward and sit, I will put the sorting hat on your head and it will sort you to your house. The first 2 to get sorted are transfer students. Arabel Ivette Milton.''

Arabel had a scared look on her face. I smiled and pushed her a little. She went to the chair and sat down and the teacher placed the hat on her head. The hat yelled in a few seconds: "RAVENCLAW!'' A table started clapping and Arabel went to that table quickly and sat down.

"Emerald Kathy Chamberlain'' said the teacher. I froze. 'What if I don't get to the same house as Arabel' was the only thing on my mind. I slowly walked to the chair and sat down. I felt a hat on my head. I closed my eyes and thought happy thoughts. The hat thought for a minute and yelled: "RAVENCLAW!'' I immediately had a big grin on my face and made my way next to Arabel.

Then the first years started to walk to different tables and I was looking around for the two light headed boys. I found them at the table next to us. I shake Arabel and show her where they were and she quickly nodded at me and looked away to where the first year students were. When every first year student was at their seat the food appeared on the tables. And because I hadn't eaten since breakfast, my stomach was crumbling.

When we were done, the head master told our prefects to show the newcomers to their common rooms. Our common room was located in the highest tower, which meant we had the longest journey from the stairs. Lucky for us. Our prefect said when we were in front of our common room ''you will get used to it, eventually.'' Also panting like everyone else. Yeah right. She showed us to our rooms. Every room had two beds so me and Arabel were both glad we didn't have to share a room with someone.

When the prefect went to her room, I was so happy. We had gotten the best room. It was like meant for us. It had two windows, it smelled extremely nice. I'm guessing it was just cleaned. ''So I'll take this bed next to the window and you can the other?'' Said Arabel to me, I nodded at her with a smile. I was so glad that our parents were partners in their work, and good friends outside work also. We had dinner at Arabel's place almost every weekend, since we were 9. Our moms would always talk about us being inseparable which was true, we couldn't stay mad at each other over anything. Arabel had even once forgiven me when I had gone out on a date with her crush. I was just so lucky to have her in my life. She's like a sister to if our parents would've never met, I would have had to come to Hogwarts all by myself. I would have had to make new friends again like before I met Arabel. And I'm terrible at making new friends. I might be all happy and friendly to basically anyone but making them my friends wasn't an easy task. I have a thing with not trusting many people. Arabel and my parents were the only ones who I trusted. '"Emy, earth to Emy?'' she shaked me. I must have been day dreaming for a long time. "Yeah, yeah sorry I was just thinking about something.'' She raised her eyebrow and grinned

''You're thinking about him right?'' she started walking towards her bed. My eyes had widened to her question. ''What! Why would you even think that? I would never think about him.'' I said with my chin up high. I had actually totally forgotten about him. I actually missed his voice. But I need to get over him. Tomorrow I will find someone else to crush on. She shrugged her shoulders ''It was just an assumption.''

"Hey, did you see anyone interesting today at dinner?'' I asked Arabel.

"I didn't really look around,'' she responded.

"Oh, well, I saw another pale blond guy in the Slytherin table and next to him was someone very handsome. Brown hair and a sweet smile. I wonder who he is. Oh well, going to find out tomorrow.'' I had a big smirk on my face. "Nighty night Arabel, sleep tight.'' I told her and drifted away into my dream.


End file.
